deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Nkstjoa/Official Wiki Death Battle Wishlist
Have a Death Battle that you want to see? Leave one in the comments. Just three things before you scroll down to the comments and start typing: 1. Maximum of five Death Battle suggestions per person per week. 2. Please check the list or the comments to make sure your idea hasn't already been posted and to make room for more Death Battle suggestions. 3. Please no returning Death Battle combatants. Fresh faces only. If you'd like to see someone return to face a new opponent, click here. ' If one of these Death Battle ideas becomes a reality, I'll bold it. If one of the combatants that had never appeared before in Death Battle is set to appear, I'll bold it. Official Wiki Death Battle Wishlist 'Anime/Manga vs. Anime/Manga *Ichigo (Bleach) vs. Naruto (Naruto) *Inuyasha (InuYasha) vs. Ranma Saotome (Ranma 1/2) *Let (Rave) vs. Natsu Dragneel (Fairy Tail) *Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) vs. Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto) 'Anime/Manga vs. Book' * 'Anime/Manga vs. Cartoon' *Naruto (Naruot) vs. Aang (Avatar: The Last Airbender) 'Anime/Manga vs. Comic' *Broly (Dragon Ball) vs. Hulk (Marvel Comics) *'Gaara (Naruto)' vs. Sandman (Marvel comics) 'Anime/Manga vs. Movie' *Gon (Gon) vs. Stitch (Lilo & Stitch) 'Anime/Manga vs. Video Game' *Astroboy (Astroboy) vs. Megaman (Megaman) *Casshern (Neo-Human Casshern) vs. X (Megaman X) *'Majin Buu (Dragon Ball) vs. Kirby (Kirby)' *Mr. Satan (Dragon Ball) vs. Dan Hibiki (Street Fighter) *Sesshōmaru (InuYasha) vs. Vergil (Devil May Cry) *Tetsuo Shima (Tetsuo Shima) vs. Mewtwo (Pokémon) 'Book vs. Book' *James Bond (007) vs. Jason Bourne (Bourne series) 'Book vs. Cartoon' * 'Book vs. Comic' *Darth Vader (Star Wars) vs. Doctor Doom (Marvel comics) 'Book vs. Movie' *Gandalf (Lord of the Rings) vs. Darth Vader (Star Wars) 'Book vs. Video Game' *Aragorn (Lord of the Rings) vs. Siegfried (Soulcalibur) 'Cartoon vs. Cartoon' *Aang (Avatar: The Last Airbender) vs. Captain Planet (Captain Planet) *Bugs Bunny (Warner Bros.) vs. Mickey Mouse (Disney) *Homer Simpson (the Simpsons) vs. Peter Griffin (Family Guy) *Totally Spies Battle Royale (Sam vs. Clover vs. Alex) 'Cartoon vs. Comic' *'Toph (Avatar: The Last Airbender)' vs. Terra (DC comics, Teen Titans) 'Cartoon vs. Movie' * 'Cartoon vs. Video Game' * 'Comic vs. Comic' *Al Negator (Bucky O'Hare) vs. Leatherhead (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) *Apocalypse (Marvel comics) vs. Black Adam (DC comics) *Black Cat (Marvel comics) vs. Catwoman (DC comics) *Cyborg (DC comics) vs. Iron Man (Marvel comics) *Daredevil (Marvel comics) vs. Nightwing (DC comics) *Darkseid (DC comics) vs. Thanos (Marvel comics) *'Deadpool (Marvel comics) vs. Deathstroke (DC comics)' *Doctor Fate (DC comics) vs. Doctor Strange (Marvel comics) *Galactus (Marvel comics) vs. Unicron (Transformers) *G.I. Joe (G.I. Joe) vs. S.H.I.E.L.D. (Marvel comics) *Green Arrow (DC comics) vs. Hawkeye (Marvel comics) *Green Lantern (DC comics) vs. Nova (Marvel comics) *Hulk (Marvel comics) vs. Savage Dragon (Savage Dragon) *Iron Man (Marvel comics) vs. Lex Luthor (DC comics) *Killer Croc (DC comics) vs. the Lizard (Marvel comics) *Nightwing (DC comics) vs. Winter Soldier (Marvel comics) *Overlord (Savage Dragon) vs. Toadborg (Bucky O'Hare) *Punisher (Marvel comics) vs. Red Hood (DC comics) *Red Hood (DC comics) vs. Winter Soldier (Marvel comics) *She-Dragon (Savage Dragon) vs. She-Hulk (Marvel comics) *Shredder (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) vs. Wolverine (Marvel comics) *Superman (DC comics) vs. Thor (Marvel comics) *W.I.T.C.H. Battle Royale (Will Vandom vs. Irma Lair vs. Taranee Cook vs. Cornelia Hale vs. Hay Lin) 'Comic vs. Movie' * 'Comic vs. Video Game' *Black Widow (Marvel comics) vs. Solid Snake (Metal Gear) *Blade (Marvel comics) vs. Rayne (BloodRayne) *Carnage (Marvel comics) vs. Alex Mercer (Prototype) *Electro (Marvel comics) vs. Cole MacGrath (inFAMOUS) *Iron Man (Marvel comics) vs. Megaman (Megaman) *Krang (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) vs. Mother Brain (Metroid) *Magneto (Marvel comics) vs. Mewtwo (Pokemon) *Wolverine (Marvel comics) vs. Dante (Devil May Cry) 'Movie vs. Movie' * 'Movie vs. Video Game' *Jack Sparrow (Pirates of the Carribean) vs. Edward Kenway (Assassin's Creed) *Minion (Despicable Me) vs. Rabbid (Rayman) 'Video Game vs. Video Game' *Alex Mercer (Prototype) vs. Cole MacGrath (inFAMOUS) *Amy Rose (Sonic) vs. Roll (Megaman) *Balrog (Street Fighter) vs. Little Mac (Punch-Out) *Bowser (Mario Bros.) vs. Donkey Kong (Mario Bros.) *Bowser (Mario Bros.) vs. Ganondorf (Legend of Zelda) *Bowser (Mario Bros.) vs. King Dedede (Kirby) *Bowser (Mario Bros.) vs. King K. Rool (Donkey Kong) *Cammy (Street Fighter) vs. Leona (King of Fighters) *Captain Falcon (F-Zero) vs. Johnny Cage (Mortal Kombat) *Cervantes (Soul Calibur) vs. Spinal (Killer Instinct) *Chief Thunder (Killer Instinct) vs. Nightwolf (Mortal Kombat) *Crash Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot) vs. Spyro (Spyro) *Dan Hibiki (Street Fighter) vs. Johnny Cage (Mortal Kombat) *Dan Hibiki (Street Fighter) vs. Kurtis Stryker (Mortal Kombat) *Dracula (Castlevania) vs. Ganondorf (Legend of Zelda) *Donkey Kong Crew Battle Royale *Espio (Sonic the Hedgehog) vs. Greninja (Pokémon) *Glacius (Killer Instinct) vs. Sub-Zero (Mortal Kombat) *Greninja (Pokemon) vs. Scorpion (Mortal Kombat) *Jak & Daxter (Jak & Daxter) vs. Ratchet & Clank (Ratchet & Clank) *Jin Kazama (Tekken) vs. Kasumi (Dead or Alive) *Juri (Street Fighter) vs. Mileena (Mortal Kombat) *Kefka (Final Fantasy VI) vs. Sephiroth (Final Fantasy VII) *'Kirby (Kirby)' vs. Megaman (Megaman) *'Kirby (Kirby)' vs. Pac-Man (Pac-Man) *Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic the Hedgehog) vs. Lucario (Pokemon) *Lady Palutena (Kid Icarus) vs. Rosalina (Mario Bros) *Lara Croft (Tomb Raider) vs. Nathan Drake (Uncharted) *Liu Kang (Mortal Kombat) vs. Ryu (Street Fighter) *Lucario (Pokemon) vs. Silver (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Meta Knight (Kirby) vs. Zero (Megaman X) *Mewtwo (Pokemon) vs. Silver (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Mileena (Mortal Kombat) vs. Taki (Soulcalibur) *Ness (Earthbound) vs. Silver (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Paluenta (Pit Icarus) vs. Rosalina (Mario Bros) *Pit (Kid Icarus) vs. Sora (Kingdom Hearts) *Sabrewulf (Killer Instinct) vs. Talbain (Darkstalkers) *Sam Fisher (Splinter Cell) vs. Solid Snake (Metal Gear) *Sephiroth (Final Fantasy VII) vs. Vergil (Devil May Cry) *Sir Daniel (Medievil) vs. Spinal (Killer Instinct) 'Same Series' *Resident Evil Battle Royale (Chris vs. Jill vs. Leon) *Sailor Scouts Battle Royale (Moon vs. Mercury vs. vs. Mars. vs. Jupiter vs. Venus) *Teen Titans Battle Royale (Robin vs. Cyborg vs. Beast Boy vs. Starfire vs. Raven) *X (Megaman X) vs. Zero (Megaman X) Click below to read one of my possible Death Battle's: Category:Blog posts